For You
For You, performed by AZU, was the twelfth ending for Naruto: Shippūden. It ran from episode 142 until 153. It was followed by "Bicycle". Lyrics Rōmaji Koko ni aru no wa kimi ga imama de eranda michi no Kotae tachiyo hora jishin motte susumeba ii Totemo shizen nano ameagari no Asufaruto ni niji ga kakaru you ni LONELY kaze ga fuite FEELING kigatsuita yo Kotae wa doko ni mo naikedo CALL ME wakatteru wa WITH YOU ai wa itsumo Atae au mono FOR YOU Kitto kimi wa itsuno hi ka Kono sora o toberu hazu dakara Nando tsumatsuita toshite mo FOR YOU Taisetsu na koto wa hitotsu Yume miru koto Kokoro dake wa tozasanaide ite Rōmaji (Full Version) Koko ni aru no wa kimi ga imamade eranda michi no Kotae tachiyo hora jishin motte susumeba ii Totemo shizen nano ameagari no Asufaruto ni niji ga kakaru you ni LONELY kaze ga fuite FEELING kigatsuita yo Kotae wa doko ni mo naikedo CALL ME wakatteru wa WITH YOU ai wa itsumo Atae au mono FOR YOU Kitto kimi wa itsuno hika Kono sora o toberu hazu dakara Nando tsumatsuita toshite mo FOR YOU Taisetsu na koto wa hitotsu Yume miru koto Kokoro dake wa tozasanaide ite Kizutsuitemo namida korae gaman shitetayone Sonna kimi wo ichiban chikaku de mitekitakara Nanimo iwanakutemo wakatteru yo Donna toki mo ganbatteta koto RUNAWAY mayotta nara TRY AGAIN nando datte Yarinaosu koto dekiru kara I'M HERE sobani iruwa IF YOU NEED ME osorenaide Shinji au koto FOR YOU Kitto kimi mo itsu no hika Kono sora wo toberu hazu dakara Nando kizutsuita toshitemo FOR YOU Taisetsu na koto wa hitotsu Yume miru koto Hitomi dakewa sorasanai de ite Kimi ga egaku yuuki ga hora Kakegae no nai takaramono ni kawaru yo Ima ryoute hiroge FLY HIGH Kitto kimi wa itsu no hika Kono sora wo toberu hazu dakara Nando tsumazuita toshitemo FOR YOU Taisetsu na koto wa hitotsu Yume miru koto Kokoro dakewa tozasanai de ite Kanji (Full Version) ここにあるのは 君が今まで選んだ道の 答え達よ ほら自信もって進めばいい とても自然なの 雨上がりのアスファルトに 虹が架かるように Lonely 風が吹いて Feeling 気がついたよ 答えはどこにも無いけど Call me 分かってるわ With you 愛はいつも 与え合うもの For You きっと君はいつの日か この空を飛べるはずだから 何度つまずいたとしても For You 大切な事は1つ 夢見る事 心だけは閉ざさないでいて 傷ついても涙こらえ 我慢してたよね? そんな君を一番近くで 見てきたから 何も言わなくても 分かってるよ どんな時も頑張ってた事 Runaway 迷ったなら Try again 何度だって やり直す事できるから I'm here 側にいるわ Believing 恐れないで 信じ合うこと For You きっと君もいつの日か この空を飛べるはずだから 何度傷ついたとしても For You 大切な事は1つ 夢見る事 瞳だけはそらさないでいて 君が描く勇気がほら かけがえのない宝物に変わるよ 今両手ひろげ Fly high きっと君はいつの日か この空を飛べるはずだから 何度つまずいたとしても For You 大切な事は1つ 夢見る事 心だけは閉ざさないでいて English Here are the answers of the path you chose up to now. Look, just go on by yourself It's very natural, like a rainbow over Asphalt after a rainfall A Lonely wind blew and A Feeling dawned on me There aren't any answers anywhere Call me, I got it already With you, we'll always Love each other For You I'm sure one day you will Be able to fly in the sky No matter how many times we've stumbled For You There's only one thing important Which is to dream So at least, keep your heart open English (Full Version) Here are the answers of the path you chose up to now. Look, just go on by yourself It's very natural, like a rainbow over Asphalt after a rainfall A Lonely wind blew and A Feeling dawned on me There aren't any answers anywhere Call me, I got it already With you, we'll always Love each other For You I'm sure one day you will Be able to fly in the sky No matter how many times we've stumbled For You There's only one thing that's important Which is to dream So at least, keep your heart open Even if you got hurt, you stifled your tears and endured it Because I came to see you like that from the closest point Even though you don't say anything, I understand How hard you've tried no matter what Lonely, if you get lost Try again, however many times You can do it over I’m here, I’m beside you Believe me, It is a thing to Believe each other without fearing For You Because surely someday, you are Meant to fly in that sky No matter how many times you stumble For You There's only one thing that's important Which is to dream Just don't divert your eyes The courage you’ve drawn out praises To treasures like none other It talks. Spread both your hands out now, Fly High Because surely someday, you are Meant to fly in that sky No matter how many times you stumble For You There's only one thing that's important Which is to dream So at least, keep your heart open. Characters The characters in order of appearance: * Sakura Haruno * Naruto Uzumaki * Jiraiya * Sasuke Uchiha * Orochimaru * Tsunade * Itachi Uchiha * Karin * Suigetsu Hōzuki * Jūgo * Kakashi Hatake * Sai * Shizune * Ino Yamanaka Category:Songs Category:Naruto Shippūden Endings es:For you